tokyo_7thsistersfandomcom-20200215-history
Facts
These are some special and unique facts about Tokyo Seventh sisters. General #This game is available in all worldwide App Stores on iOs. However, it is also only exclusive to Japan on Android. Biographic #If these characters were to fully exist, the youngest member (Shirayuki Arisu) would've been born in 2027, while the eldest member (Miwako Azami) would've been born in 2012. #3 of the total characters in the game would've been born in 2015, meaning that those characters are 19 years old in the game. #4 of the total characters in the game are foreign exchange students. #10 of these characters are under the age of 15, or yet to reach high school. #Only 4 members however, are university students. #Not all of the 7th Sisters are missing or have unknown whereabouts. Mana has good connections with Shizuka Kuonji and her family, and Nicole changed her identity to Coney Rokusaki. #The average age for each attribute (minus Rivals): 16 (Vocal), 15 (Player), 17 (Variety Show), 15 (Model), and 15 (Dance). Members Of 777☆SISTERS #Despite Musubi Tendoji's insecurity about her singing, her main attribute is vocal. #Almost every single one of Rona Tsunomori's cards will feauture her in tears, wether it is subtle, or easily visible. #Excluding unit cards, Momoka Serizawa will always be seen with some kind of sweets on or near her (could also be affiliated with clothing designs). #Despite her family running a fish market, it is said that Kajika Harumi can't eat fish. #The biggest sub-unit is WITCH NO. 4, with 4 members. #The smallest sub-unit is NI+CORA, with 2 members. #The sub-unit with the highest average in age is SiSH, which when rounded, is 17. #The sub-unit with the smallest average in age is SanPon Ribbon, which when rounded, is 14. #Sanpon Ribbon was the only sub-unit to have released both songs before H-A-J-I-M-A-L-B-U-M-!!'s release. #Rona Tsunomori in her card 'Happy Birthday!' shows her cosplaying as Nicole Nanasaki, thus giving more closure on her fandom for the 7th Sisters. #The original trailer originially showed the group's outfits being very different from today's outfits. According to the first promotion picture, thr outfits were mainly pastel yellow with pink, blue, and white with no distinctive stage color. Even Haru has a card with this first outfit. It was changed most likely for detail reasons. #Orginally, the Harumi sisters were never going to be a part of the group at all, and instead were going to be secondary characters. It is unknown why this change was made. #Another change made was Rona's attribute. She was originally going to be a Player Idol, but was soon changed to a Variety Idol and Player Idol became a secondary attribute. Cards #For those who pre-registered, they were rewarded with a no-type GS Nicole Nanasaki. What's interesting to point out about this card compared to other cards in general is that even though it is mentioned as no type, her name is higlighed in pink. It would eventually be revealed that her attribute was Vocal. #The only Platinum Cards to not be based on any track is 4U's cards. The 7th Sisters' cards are for Sparkle☆Time!! and KARAKURI's cards are for -Zero. #Not all characters will have a bronze card, but all characters have a silver card. #Whenever you defeat the Cyber 7th Sisters in special scouting areas 20 times, you will be rewarded a silver card that instead of having their given names, their are named TYPE-7th-00# (# depends on their postion i.e. Nicole is 1, Mito is 2, etc.). #Chacha Ootori is the only silver-basic character with more than 1 pair of silver cards. Chacha has 2 pairs. #Other members with more than 1 pair of Silver cards include Momoka Serizawa (2), Ferb Seto (2), Kazumi Katsuragi (2), Honoka Nishizono (2), Tasha Romanovsky (2), Sawori Yamai (2), Monaka Kumonaki (2), Matsuri Mimori (2), Miu Aihara (2), Miwako Azami (2), and Tomoe Shiratori (3). #If a card is an event card, you can never find them again after the event, unless if they appear in the Memorial Gacha. #Due to the lack of Player idols in Nanasuta, it will be more often to find the attribute as a secondary attribute in most G and S Cards of other members, as well as their idols having more cards than others (e.g. Ferb, Miu, and Yumeno have 5 G Cards), or even the cards having a fairly higher ATK rate or HP rate. #The highest ATK of any card is 6036 (or 6843 at full potential) and belongs to Qruit Kotobuki. #The highest HP of any card is 13167 (or 13825 at full potential) and belongs to Mana Misonoo In-Game *In different regions songs will be unlocked at different levels. For example, in Japan, 'Sparkle☆Time!!' is unlocked at level 32, but in Western regions, it is unlocked at level 24. *Sometimes, hit or hold notes will not sound properly. It is a common glitch that occasionally happens. However, your note streak will stay the same. *Originally, according to beta graphics, CP for Silver Cards was going to be as low as 4. That's less than the current minimum for a Bronze Card. Songs and Units #Haru Kasukabe and Kajika Harumi are involved in the most units in the game, being 777☆SISTERS, WITCH NUMBER 4 (Haru) and Sanpon Ribbon (Kajika), and HARU☆JIKA. #Kyoko U. Uesugi, Rena Araki, and Honoka Nisizono are the first secondary characters to form a main unit together, being Le☆S☆Ca. #Despite having only 120 BPM, -Zero (KARAKURI) has the highest note BPM with 240. This is to prevent note overlapping. #However, song wise, 4U's TREAT OR TREAT has the highest BPM with 208.